Machines for extracorporeal blood treatment such as dialyzers frequently include luminaires which may be polychromatic or may be designed to produce plural colors such as light-emitting diodes or LED, for example. Such luminaires usually are arranged to irradiate, depending on the status or operating condition of the machine (red, yellow, green), onto a transparent diffusion disk so as to generate a luminous field which marks a respective operating condition to be visible from outside. Further, the principle of a beacon light based on light-emitting diodes and operating with a diffusion disk is known.
It is a drawback in this context, inter alia, that the luminaires have to be arranged directly behind the diffusion disk so as to irradiate their light outside the machine for extracorporeal blood treatment and that, for this purpose, appropriate space is required exactly at that position and electrical wires have to laid there, for example.
The luminaires illuminate merely punctual at their mounting location. For a larger surface to be illuminated or for luminous graphics an appropriately large number of luminaires involving appropriately large space and complex wiring and controlling is required. Nevertheless, in this way desired luminous density or light intensity and/or sufficiently uniform light emission or light distribution cannot be achieved in a satisfactory manner and repair works are complicated in the case of failure of individual luminaires.
In practice moreover during dialysis therapy a dialyzer is preferably placed in the vicinity of or adjacent to a patient. The dialyzer regularly includes an operating panel for controlling the machine via which also various pieces of information may be available. Such operating panel and the information display thereof usually have a complex and/or detailed design and, otherwise, need not necessarily be facing a patient, for example.
Therefore, a separate and quickly detectable display, reporting or feedback of an operating and/or therapy state may improve and accelerate the perception of the user and/or the patient relevant in this respect, in particular as not every person involved in therapy or every patient can be expected to be able to correctly or quickly detect complex information on the operating panel.